emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer's day
Date created: 10th March 2013 ''Status: INCOMPLETE. '' Synopsis: Evanio has had enough, especially when a cross dresser wants to join the Proud club, so quits as the president of the club. Kexi is soon elected and running the place, and hopes she can convince Evanio to come to his senses. Meanwhile, Summer (the cross dresser) finds himself in a pickle when Jason starts crushing on him. FADE IN INT. CLUB ROOM Evanio: For god sake just settle down!! Can we PLEASE get on with this presentation?!!?! We see the rest of the room; students throwing stuff at each other, some drinking, some playing video games, some chatting, some making paper aeroplanes and trying to attack people with staple guns. Evanio: Honestly... (deep breathe) FIIIIIIRE!!! Jason: Holy sh!t! Where?!?! Most the class freeze and calm down. They see Evanio snarling at them. They all gradually sit down. Kexi: I thought you said it didn't start 'til 3? Evanio: That. STUPID clock is 20 minutes slow! Because someone didn't change the battery like I asked them to!! Maralyn rolls her eyes. Maralyn: And why didn't YOU change it, may I ask? Evanio: Bah, forget the clock!! OK. Where was I? Jason: You were totally gonna start lecturing us?! (grins) Evanio: Thank you... Jason (spits through teeth) Jason: You're welcome! Evanio: Heh-hem. As you know I've been preparing this presentation for the last 3 weeks in a bid to- Lorah: Get the hell on with it!! Evanio: Alright!! I'll start with the hardest and apparently most important part; Coming out. Jason: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm comin' out so you better get the party started!! Kexi sniggers. Evanio looks ready to explode. Evanio: That does it!! GET OUT! Lorah: With pleasure!! They all start getting up. Evanio: NO! Just Jason! Jason: Nooooo pleeeaaase!! I promise I'll be good! Jason drops to the floor and pulls on Evanio's pants. Evanio snarls at him. Evanio: You NEVER- There's a sudden knock on the door. They all glare through the glass, assuming it's a new member. Barely anyone likes to be seen around such a club. Kexi: Hey, new member? Jason: Oooooh a girl!! Evanio: (narrows eyes) Get the f*ck out... Evanio kicks Jason (who howls in pain) then opens the door. A "Proud Club" sign is stuck to the glass window. Evanio squirms at the person; it's obviously a boy dressed as a girl. Said boy is grinning. ???: Hi!... I'm Callum!... Mind if I join you? Evanio: Are you gay? Callum: No but- Evanio slams the door in his face. He turns to find everyone gawping at him. Kexi: Err, Evanio? What the hell?? Evanio: "What the hell" what? He says he's not gay! And I'm completely sick of people joining this club when I know fine well they're not 100% homosexual! (glares at Jason) Kexi: Err, that wasn't our idea. We agreed that anyone not STRAIGHT could join. Not that I care anymore, pfft, I'm nothing to do with this stupid club. I'm in it, sure. But you OWN it. Maralyn: You know I read somewhere no human is 100% straight OR gay. So you suggesting only 100% homosexual people can join this group is virtually impossible. Evanio: Oh shut up Maralyn!! Maralyn: I prefer Lyn. Thank you. Kexi: She has a point, Ev. You can't just categorize people like this! I mean, sure, it was a good idea first year. Nice way to meet people like us. But... You really should ditch this club. Evanio stares around at them all. Evanio: Fine... Since you've all turned this into some kind of idiotic hang out junk yard anyway!! Evanio grabs his bag and swiftly storms out. Callum is still in the hallway, looking lost. Callum: Oh dear. Lost a member? Jason: Hell no! He was our president!! Maralyn: All in favour of making Kexi our president? (smiles) Everyone raises their hands. Kexi: Oh c'mon Lyn, you'd make a way better leader. Maralyn: Perhaps. I might be too good though... We need someone more relaxed to run this place, I feel. Jason: Relaxed?? KARL is more relaxed than Evanio! HAHHAHAHHAAA!!! Maralyn: It's settled then. First order of business Miss Lieroner? Kexi gets up and grins at Callum. Kexi: Get your sexy butt in here! Callum: Oh thank you! Oh! What do I do first? Kexi: Pfft, anything you like? We exist to freely discus any issues you may have, in a safe, friendly and err, pretty f*cking lazy environment. Also, there's some leaflets and junk over there. The plastic thing holding said leaflets on the wall falls down and smashes. Callum: Oh thank you! So so much! You're so welcoming! What was your name? Kexi: Kexi... (she looks down to find Jason drooling on Callum's shoes) and this is err, Jason. Callum screams as he sees him. Jason: Sorry! Where are my manners?? Kexi: In your butt? Oh wait, I checked there (smirks) Jason leaps up and flings an arm around Callum. Jason: May I say you are simply GORGEOUS!! I love your hair! It smells so amazing... Callum: Oh thank you! I use 3 different types of shampoo everyday actually! Jason: Wow... Err, anyway! Hope you don't mind me asking since we literally just met and all, but; do you like to be referred to as a guy or girl? Callum: Well, most people just call me Callum, but treat me like a girl. But my surname's "Winters" so I, not so cleverly, nicknamed myself "Summer" in middle school! But only close friends call me that really. But you can call me whatever you like! Oh! What was your name?? Jason: Jason Davies!! (winks) Remember it, you'll be screaming it one day... Callum: I'm sure I will?! (awkward grin) EXT. SCHOOL Evanio sitting reading (and snacking) on a bench somewhere. He soon gives up, looking agitated, and chucks the book back in his bag. ???: Hey Ev... He looks the other way, knowing it's Kexi. Evanio: Whaddaya want? To remind me how stupid the club is? Even though YOU came up with the idea! Kexi: Hehe, I kinda did, didn't I? But guess what Ev; time's change. And sure, barely anyone joins the club or comes near us in fear of catching homoitis (smirks). But think about it. How many people come to us for advice outside the club? Evanio: None!! Kexi: Err, they do come to me. Evanio: And I suppose you're the new president?! Kexi: Yeah actually. Evanio: I KNEW it!! You little backstabber! You only wanted to be in charge- Kexi: Err, no I didn't! Lyn suggested me actually. Awesome girl. Evanio: Awesome girl?? I often doubt she IS a girl! Her hair, or lack of, just looks, looks, WEIRD! Kexi: Mhmm. And THAT'S why no-one likes you Ev. The only person and sexuality you seem to respect is your OWN... Evanio: Oh really?? Well at least I KNOW what I am! All you ever do is go around spreading rumours of what you are! AND you encourage 'questionable' people to join MY club!! Kexi: Oh it's totally your club Ev. Well, it was. Maybe you should make another one? Call it, I dunno, "We are 100% gay club", pfft. Evanio snarls at her, fighting back tears however. Evanio: I would of. But all running that damn club's taught me is that NO-ONE shares my pain! And that no-one is like me! Kexi: So you're unique? And proud? Evanio: YES! Kexi: Hence the Proud Club! But you kinda forgot that Ev. We should accept anyone! Whether they're sure, questioning, wanna be or dress like another gender, just whatever. What's the point of a club with boundaries? Evanio: What's the point of a club that accepts ANYONE?!??!... No point! That's what! Kexi: Here we go (rolls eyes). Evanio: If we accepted EVERYONE that came begging at our door- Kexi: Like Jason did? Hehe. Evanio: The club would be FULL of hormonally confused teenagers that simply want to mock and exploit us and who we are! The moment a 'new' sexuality spreads around everyone thinks it applies to them! They're just gullible idiots! Like when bisexuality was all 'the craze' and everyone was going around having flings with their friends coz it was 'cool'! Not for a minute did they consider the effect it would have on people who actually WERE gay or bi or whatever the hell else! Making it seem like we CHOSE to be what we are! I'm sick of it and I know you are too. Even though you come under that 'experimenting' category... Kexi: ... Yeah well, that's crazy teens for ya (wide eyes). Evanio sulks and narrows his eyes at her. Evanio: Fine then. I've had enough!... I'll just suffer in silence like all the others before me! Evanio rushes off, sobbing loudly. Kexi watches him, flinging her head back and exhaling. Kexi: Forget it Kex... He never listens. INT. CAFETERIA Jason is sat with Callum at a lunch table. Jason: You know what we should do now? Convince more people to join! I just KNOW Kexi'll welcome anyone! Not like Evanio, holy crap that guy's an a$$hole! (grins) He nearly kicked me out once! Oh wait, he did that every week... Anyway! We need more members!! Callum: Sounds amazing! Oh! But it's not like a waffle club Jason. Jason: There's a waffle club?!??!?! Callum: Um, I dunno?! What I mean is not everyone likes waffles. Jason: Who da F*pp doevn't like waffullz?? (chews waffles) Callum: I know right?! Crazy people! But I don't think we can MAKE people join... Besides! Who's in already seem so so nice!! Jason: ... MAKE people join huh?? (licks teeth) CUT TO Daisy pinning some jock guy to the ground. She rubs flowers in his face. Jock: NO STOP PLEASE!! I'm-I'm allergi-ACHOO!! Daisy: Oh I'll stop! When you join the dark side!!! (evil grin) Jason: I think you mean Proud club?! Daisy: Oh right! Silly me!! Join the Proud club you jerk! Callum: I think you mean jock! Daisy: Stop correcting me!! (throws flowers at Callum) Callum: Oh so pretty! Are they tulips? Jason: No! But you can CHEW my lips!! (nosebleeds) Callum: O...K?! (awkward smile) Jock: B-but I'm not gay! Daisy: Aaaaaw! You in the closet huh?! Don't you worry, I'll help you out of it!! She knocks the jock over the head with her tennis racket, then starts dragging him along the hallway. Jason: (blinks) Where the hell did that come from? Daisy: You'd be surprise what I can hide up this pretty little dress!! (huge grin, curtsies) Jason: Ahuuhuhuhuuu. Callum: (Thinks: They're... interesting people alright!) INT. LIBRARY Evanio is sitting on the floor, hiding between the bookcase aisles. He's sobbing and surrounded by potato chip packets. LATER Callum: Oh God. Look! Jason, I'm sorry, but. Well as you know I'm technically a male. Jason: Yeah yeah, of course! Callum: But I'm straight. I'm a straight male. Jason: (gawps)... You're a straight... Male? You're a STRAIGHT... Male. You're a straight MALE?!!?! Callum: Gaah! Yes I realize it's a bit confusing! Jason: It's VERY confusing... Callum: Sorry if I lead you on in any way! I don't think I did?? I just never know when guys are hitting on me I really don't, Hahaha! I'm so useless! So so sorry! Well catch you later! Callum goes rushing off to his next class. Category:Practice episodez